


Bath Bomb

by st_aurafina



Series: 15kisses [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Shaw doesn't really get all those little romantic details, but she does understand the luxury of time.





	Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta!

Shaw has never been one for excess, and Marine training has long eradicated any longing for the luxurious things in life. Okay, maybe she held onto a hankering for fast cars. But fancy hotel rooms and bubble baths? Not so much. 

Root though? She loves to indulge, and delights in the times when the Machine sends her somewhere expensive. Right now, from the cavernous depths of this penthouse suite, Shaw can hear Root humming softly to herself accompanied by soft splashing.

"You left the front door unlocked," Shaw says, walking into the bathroom. It's wall-to-wall pink marble in here, with gold fittings and a tub the size of a lap pool. It smells like a perfumery, which Shaw knows because she once had to kill a guy in a perfumery. There are candles everywhere, all lit and quavering in the breeze of Shaw's movements. 

Root is sunk in the water up to her shoulders, her hair spreading out on the water and mixing with pink petals. She's holding her phone loosely, hanging out of the water like some modern-day Ophelia taking death selfies. 

"She knew you were coming, Shaw, She controlled the secure elevator and the electronic lock." Root pokes her toes out of the water and wriggles them at Shaw enticingly. "Wanna join me? I just put in a bath bomb." 

"The hell is a bath bomb?" Shaw notices the water is gently effervescing. "It's not explosive, is it?" she says, hopefully, imagining some kind of hot potato game with a naked Root, a bubble bath and a live grenade. That's something she could get into. 

She dips her fingertips into the water, and Root lifts her knee to meet them. Her skin is slick and silky, and Shaw's palm slides upwards easily. 

"Come on in, the water's fine," says Root, her eyes half closed, anticipating what will happen when Shaw's fingers reach the top of her thigh. She's wrong, though, because Shaw grips Root's thigh and pulls hard. Root goes under the water with a shriek that turns into bubbles. She comes up again a few seconds later, spluttering, with rose petals plastered all over her face. Furious and bedraggled, she throws her phone to safety then flails in Shaw's direction, hands clenched into angry fists. 

Shaw lets her land a few hits, laughing, then pins her arms and holds her still, bending over the tub to kiss her. Root is still mad, and tries the same trick, pulling her arms free and yanking down hard on Shaw to tumble her into the water. Nothing happens. Shaw is unmoveable unless she wants to move, so Root is left hanging from her neck like a tyre on a rope. She hits Shaw hard with the heel of her hand, infuriated by her failure, then she's captivated by the strength of Shaw's shoulders, gripping them with her long fingers, hard enough to bruise. 

Shaw kisses her again, long and slow. Root smells great, even if she tastes a little soapy. She gathers Root up, dripping wet and long legs going everywhere, then carries her to the bed. Shaw might not get the whole luxury thing, but she understands the luxury of time, and tonight she's got it to spend on making Root feel like a million bucks.


End file.
